legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Knuckles5/Top 10 Daveg502's Villains (remake)
About my first top 6, I decided to make my remake cause those villains, are in the wrong place. 10. Prince Phobos- like I said in the first top 6. 9. Kingpin- The newcomer for Meister of War, Kingpin is the leader of Criminal Empire and one of the main villains in my last story. the reason why he's number 9 is becaused he will soon be pawned by one of his rivals. 8. Elder God- One of the main villains in TROM: BOTSS, Elder God is Mechuckles's partner and best friend, they both worked together with their teams to take over the Multiuniverse, the reason why Elder God is Number 8 is because one of Elder God'd member betrayed him and Elder God,himself, is going to be a pawned by one of his members. 7.Mechuckles- Knuckles's father/creator, Mechuckles is one of the sadistic and monsterous villains we have ever seen, he is also one of the crossing the line villains in the history of Multiuniverse, the reason why he's number 8 is becaused he was lazy and arrogant villain who didn't fight against the heroes. 6. Johan Liebert- One of the Main Villains in Meister of War, Johan is one of the PURE EVIL Villains we have ever seen, he recruited members who are murderers,sadist,tricksters,and complete monsters, the reason why he's number 6 is becaused like Kingpin, he's going to be a pawned by one of his rivals. 5. Beelzeboss- The Perverted Devil and one of the main villains in Meister of War, Beelzeboss is one of the sick and crossing the line villain we have ever seen, Beelzeboss is also a rapist and Insane Devil we have ever seen, the reason why he's number 5 is becaused he's a sub leader while Zeus, his master, is the true leader. 4. Darkonda- Like Whovianfan said. 3. The Sith Stalker- One of the main villains in TROM: BOTSS, The Sith Stalker is one of the scariest villains and even more evil then Mechuckles,Prince Phobos, and Elder God, he turned Maka Albarn into Darkside and become his apprentice. 2. Ares- The true main villain in TROM: BOTSS and later The Main Villain in The Wrath of God of War, Ares uses the four main villains(Mechuckles,Elder God,Phobos,and Sith Stalker) as pawns so he doesn't have a rival with either one of them. Ares killed Maka Albarn so she won't use the Courage Box to fight him, Ares is the first Helper Squad villain who killed a main hero, but later Maka came back from Hell. Ares also teleports EVERY heroes to different places, so they won't find eachother, Ares was one of the evilest and complete monsters but he's not better then Number 1 who is his father. 1. Zeus- Zeus is the King of the Gods and the TRUE and OVERALL The main villain in The Helper Squad's story. Zeus is probably the MOST Strongest and powerful villain of all History of Helper Squad's story. Zeus is also the MOST Evilest in The Helper Squad's storyline. Zeus is Maka Albarn's archenemy and the Last villain of the Helper Squad's story. Zeus also uses EVERY Villains as pawns so he will complete his plans to his enemies himself. Category:Blog posts